


July Training

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Viktor trying to get into Yuuri's pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Viktor is doing everything trying to bring out Yuuri's Eros [and trying to get into his pants]... What he doesn't realize is that someone already has unlocked that part of him, question is what will he do once he finds out?





	July Training

**Author's Note:**

> So this monster is thanks to a prompt I got on Tumblr from one of my awesome readers... 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get out, i hope you enjoy some ChrisYuu action! 
> 
> Thank you [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for going over this!

#  July Training

 

Yuuri leaned back taking a deep breath of the salty morning air. Early morning jogs were a precious thing to him as it was a time where he was all on his own and able to work through some of the stresses from the day before. The sound of a bark pulled Yuuri from his contemplation, putting a smile on his face as he saw the familiar bounding form of Makkachin bouncing along the water’s edge. It had been a week since the whirlwind known as Viktor Nikiforov had shown up at his parent’s Onsen offering to be his coach. It was something else that threw Yuuri through a loop. 

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean that Viktor is there?” Christophe’s eyes narrowed on the screen.

Yuuri sighed, covering his face as he Skyped with his boyfriend. “I mean he is right now in the other room, here. All of his stuff, his dog, here.”

Yuuri watched as Christophe sighed, covering his face with his hands. A string of french too distorted for Yuuri to understand came from his mouth. He looked back up to the camera, “Did you want me to come over? I’m not sure what I can do, but maybe I can do something.”

Yuuri flushed, though it was sweet that he was even thinking it. “Oh Chris, you know I would love to have you, but you have your training.”

Christophe snorted, “You have a rink there, I can train with you.” He winked, making Yuuri flush brighter, “It would be fun”

“I wouldn’t be able to concentrate at all and you know it.”

Christophe chuckled, “That would all be part of the fun _ , mon Cher. _ ”

The pair bantered back and forth. They would be seeing each other in Beijing for the China Cup. They signed off a few moments after that. As Yuuri smiled and sighed, closing his laptop there was a bang on his door, making him groan. So started the ritual of Viktor trying to gain access to Yuuri’s bedroom with the claim that it would help strengthen their bond. 

 

* * *

Vitor flopped down beside Yuuri, “So tell me, what do you want me to be?”

Yuuri closed his eyes, pinching his nose as he tried to make sense of what he was being asked, “Sorry what?”

“What do you want me to be? Your coach, friend, father, brother? Lover?”

If Yuuri had been drinking something he would have spat it all out right then. “L-l-lover?”

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his, “I will be whatever you want or need, I hope you know that.”

Yuuri burst into what was like a hysterical giggle, “Just being my coach is more than enough Viktor.”

Viktor smiled, his hand clinging to Yuuri’s a little longer than appropriate, until Makkachin crashed into Yuuri, bowling him over and breaking Viktor’s grip. 

“Want to play, Makka?” Yuuri scruffed the poodle’s fur with a chuckle. 

Viktor watched as Yuuri got up to throw a branch for the poodle to fetch, smiling as he watched the strange nervous skater and his dog bond. He placed a finger to his lips, tapping at it contemplatively. He needed to change his tactics. Since being subtle wasn’t working, perhaps he needed to be more direct. Viktor sighed and stood up to join Yuuri and Makka who were now jogging back towards the inn. Viktor pulled out his phone quickly, tapping out familiar numbers, putting it to his ear as it began to ring. 

“Salut? Viktor? What’s wrong?” Christophe’s familiar voice came over the line, sounding groggy.

Viktor moaned, “Chriiiiiis, how do I get this angel to like me?”

“Rewind please,” Viktor could hear Christophe groan, “what are you going on about?”

Viktor saw Yuuri look back and waved to him. He could feel his heart leap as Yuuri waved back. 

“Yuu~ri, Chris, I am talking about Yuuri.” Viktor sighed, “How do I get him to like me?”

Christophe chuckled, “He isn’t falling for your charms? Have you tried just showing up naked?”

“I did!” Viktor exclaimed, “And yet nothing!”

Viktor heard Christophe swear over the line, “Viktor that was a joke, please tell me you didn’t just strip in front of him?”

“His family owns a spa, everyone was naked.” Viktor whined, “Please, Chris, I haven’t ever asked you for anything before. Help me.”

Christophe snorted, “You always ask me for things, especially when you are looking to get into someone’s pants.” There was a sigh, “Have you tried just talking to him? Like really properly talking to him?”

“You think that will work?”

“It’s not a trick to actually take an interest in someone,” Christophe groaned, “this is why I hate you.”

Viktor snorted, “You love me, and thank you! I will try that and keep you posted.”

“I’m breathless,” Chris sighed, “I’m hanging up now.”

 

* * *

“What did you tell him?” Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Christophe, who was smirking back through the screen. 

“Whatever do you mean,  _ Cher? _ ” 

“He is starting to ask personal questions,” Yuuri sighed. “Why can’t he just coach me like a normal person?”

Christophe chuckled, “Viktor Nikiforov is  _ anything _ but normal. It’s best you learn that now, or you could always just hop on a plane here. You could be here by tomorrow and eating croissants in the nude in our bed.”

Yuuri flushed a brilliant red. He could feel his cock hardening slightly at the thought. “As I said before, Chris, that is not happening. I wouldn’t get anything done.”

“I wouldn’t say we would get  _ nothing _ done _ , mon Cher, _ ” Christophe winked, “plenty of cardio can be had here, if you do remember.”

Yuuri let out a small moan, remembering the last time he spent a week with Christophe. “Oh I remember. Which is exactly why I am staying here and you are staying there.”

Christophe sighed, “You can’t blame a man for trying, especially when the object of their affection has such a fine ass.”

Yuuri adjusted the pillow he was lying on, “So, I have to ask something.”

Christophe nodded, “You can ask me anything you want _ , mon Cher _  I am an open book.”

Yuuri snorted, “Yes, a very lewd one too.” Yuuri took a deep breath, “Why are you helping Viktor?”

Christophe shrugged, “I thought that would be obvious; I like to torture Viktor. Also I thought that you would prefer that he didn’t know about us, given we haven’t told anyone.”

Yuuri sighed, “I guess.”

Christophe raised his eyebrow, “Are you rethinking things? You know I don’t mind telling the world. In fact, I would rather enjoy telling everyone I am tapping your fine ass and have been since juniors.”

Yuuri flushed once more, “Chris!”

Christophe shrugged, “I leave it to you. I’m good no matter what you decide.”

Yuuri and Christophe signed off, as Christophe got a call from his coach and needed to take it. Yuuri felt even more conflicted. He was always a private person. Despite being a celebrity, Yuuri did manage to keep his private life private. Perhaps, though, it was time that he let someone in on things. If anything, telling Viktor perhaps would mean that he would stop flirting and start actually coaching. Yuuri sighed, rolling onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Any minute he would hear the knock at his door with Viktor asking to join him in bed. This was all at times, just too damn much for him to deal with. Perhaps in the light of day it would be easier and the answer would come to him.

 

* * *

Yuuri woke feeling refreshed and confused, as it seemed that he slept right through the night with no wake up from Viktor or Makka. Stretching, Yuuri got up and went about his morning routine, washing up and getting dressed in his practice gear. Yuuri started his stretching routine as he made his way down to the dining room where he expected to find his coach, perhaps nursing a hangover from drinking with his sister. 

Yuuri was surprised when he saw the room was empty save for a few of the inn customers. Yuuri gave a small bow, mumbling out greetings as they said hello, but a scan of the room showed no sign of the bubbly silver haired Russian. Cautiously, Yuuri made his way to the kitchen where he found his mother and father both mid preparing breakfasts for the guests. 

“Ahhh Yuuri,” his mother smiled, “Vic-chan left early this morning for a run, he said he would meet you at the ninja castle.” she giggled, “He was so excited and kept saying ‘ninja’ with large hand gestures. I assume he means the castle.”

Yuuri chuckled, remembering how excited Vikor was when he learned that it was once a home to a Ninja clan. “Yeah I think that is exactly what he meant. Hopefully he didn’t get lost on the way.”

His mother nodded, “Well, he took Makkachin with him, so he should be alright.”

Yuuri sighed, “I guess I better get going.”

He kissed his mother on her cheek, saying goodbye to both of his parents before slipping into his running shoes and taking off into the cool morning light. 

 

* * *

The run up to the castle wasn’t a long one, thanks to all of the training he had been doing since Viktor came crashing into his life. It didn’t take Yuuri long to find Viktor. Aside from the fact that he was the only person in the gardens, his brilliant silver hair stood out as it blew softly in the wind. Yuuri slowed his pace to a walk, stretching his limbs as he made his way over to his strange coach. Makka was the first to notice him, her head popping up and letting out a happy bark before bounding over to Yuuri’s waiting embrace.

Viktor looked up from his phone smiling when he saw Yuuri there, “You found me!”

Yuuri chuckled, “It isn’t too hard when you kept saying ‘ninja’ to my kaa-san.”

“Well, I know your mom doesn’t speak English very well, and I don’t speak Japanese very well.”  Viktor flushed, “At all, really, so I wanted to make sure that she knew where I would be in case you needed me for something.”

Yuuri smiled as he continued in his stretching before sitting beside Viktor. “I appreciate it. I was actually surprised this morning waking up.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, it seems like my nightly visitor was absent.”

Viktor flushed looking abashed, “I’m sorry about that. Sometimes when I get interested in something I get a little over excited and I have been told that I come on strong.”

“What?” Yuuri gasped, “You? Come on strong? I don’t believe it. I mean, everyone I know strips naked in front of me the first time we meet in person.”

Viktor looked to Yuuri, whose eyebrow was raised, “It was a bit much wasn’t it?”

“Well to be fair we were in the onsen,” Yuuri smirked, “but the jumping out and being all on display as you were, that was a bit more than needed.”

Viktor chuckled softly, “Sorry Yuuri, I was just so excited about meeting you.”

Yuuri leaned back on the stone bench looking out over Hasetsu, “I find that hard to believe, I mean, I am nothing more than a dime-a-dozen skater. Nothing special really.”

“I just think that you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Viktor replied his voice soft.

Yuuri chuckled, “You aren’t the first person to tell me that.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Viktor smiled, “you really should hear it more often, perhaps then you will start to believe it too.”

Yuuri snorted, “You are something else.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor paused, “I want to ask you something.”

“Oh?”

“Do you have a girlfriend? Or Boyfriend? A Lover of any kind?”

Yuuri could feel himself going completely red, “V-v-viktor! Where… why… why do you ask?”

“I want to know everything about you Yuuri,” Viktor looked to Yuuri earnestly, “I think you could be more than amazing if we can unlock your Eros. I know it is in there.”

Yuuri ran a hand down his face and groaned, “Okay, listen. I will tell you about this once, but I never want to hear about it after. And you have to swear, no going to the press.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor smirked, “why would I go to the--”

“Promise.”

Viktor sighed, “I swear I won’t go to the press.”

“Alright,” Yuuri took a deep breath, “so would my telling you about an experience I had last July be good enough?”

Viktor licked his lips, uncertain if he really wanted to know, “Yes, it will give me a good idea on how to evoke your true Eros. Please tell me.”

“So this happened last July,” Yuuri started, “we had gone away for a weekend…”

 

* * *

It wasn’t entirely unusual for Christophe to book wild weekend getaways for him and Yuuri when they were on the off season. When they were younger it would be places with amusement parks, as they got older the interests were about ways they could pleasure each other without being disturbed. The moment Yuuri walked into the suite he shivered. He knew that the scene would start the moment that the door shut. 

The door shut with a resounding click, Christophe placed his bag on the floor his arms up in a stretch. “”Nice to get away, isn’t it,  _ Cher _ ?”

Yuuri turned to Christophe, his face brilliant red, “It really is.”

Christophe chuckled, “Are you already thinking lewd things, naughty boy?”

Yuuri gasped slightly, “I don’t mean to-- that is--”

Christophe sauntered closer, his hips swaying as he moved, “Tell me what kind of things you were thinking of.”

Yuuri’s breath shuddered, “I want you to take control of me. I - I really like it when you take control.”

Christophe caressed the side of Yuuri’s face, “I rather enjoy that too. Shall we then get started?”

“Oh yes,” Yuuri moaned.

“Well then,  _ Cher _ , it’s time that you strip down. I have something for you to wear here, and right now you have too much in the way.”

“Yes,  _ sir _ .” Yuuri slipped into his character, preening internally when he saw the smile on Christophe’s face. 

It didn’t take Yuuri long to strip himself of his clothing. Everything was carefully folded and then put away. Christophe, meanwhile, went back for his bags, putting them on top of one of the dressers to pull out the things that he would need for the weekend. 

Christophe pulled out first a velvet covered jewellery box that was thin and long. He smiled as he turned to see Yuuri naked, his hands behind his back, and kneeling in the resting position he had been taught. “I have a gift for you,  _ Cher. _ ”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up, but he didn’t say anything, he knew that he could only speak when asked a question specifically. He watched as Christophe stepped closer, the small box in hand. He opened it up, revealing two delicate leather collars; one longer than the other, and one which had a bell on it. Yuuri bit his lip as Christophe took out the unadorned one first, carefully facining it around Yuuri’s neck.

Christophe stepped back, “That is quite becoming on you,  _ Cher. _ ” He smiled, “Now stand up for me, I have one other.”

Yuuri stood up gracefully, his legs slightly apart to show off his cock which was already standing thick and ready. 

Christophe pouted slightly, “And here I was hoping that I could help get you standing  _ mon Cher, _ are you that excited?”

“Yes sir,” Yuuri sighed as he felt Christophe’s hand wrap around his cock, giving it a few strokes. 

“Such a pretty boy,” Christophe purred. 

Yuuri shivered in pleasure, his breaths coming out in short gasps. He watched as Christophe took the smaller ribbon with the bell and wrapped it tightly around the base of his cock. There was a gentle tinkle from the bell with each movement, Yuuri let out a small moan as he felt the ribbon tighten, his cock oozing precum.

“ _ Magnifique, mon Cher, _ ” Christophe sighed, “you are like a picture.”

Yuuri went back to his kneeling position, his body trembling in anticipation, unsure of what was coming up next as he watched Christophe go back to his bags. Yuuri waited as he saw Christophe pull out a rather large dildo and proceed to attach it to one of the wooden chairs which were in the room. Yuuri let out a small moan as he watched Christophe slick the dildo with lube, making it glisten.

Christophe looked back to Yuuri, “You ready,  _ Cher _ ?”

“Yes Sir,” Yuuri moaned out.

Christophe chuckled as he sat back in one of the plusher chairs, “Now, let’s see you stretch yourself over this toy.”

Yuuri nodded and stood up. With each motion the bell on his cock would jingle, the bright silver sound accentuating his movement. Christoph sat back, watching as Yuuri bent over the chair, his legs spread wide, showcasing his ass as he slipped first one then two lubed fingers inside. He looked over his shoulder towards Christophe as he fingered himself open, small moans escaping with each thrust of his fingers. Christophe sat back watching, his own cock filling, pressing against the confines of his jeans. 

“You look so beautiful,” Christophe licked his lips, “I want to see you riding that cock.”

Yuuri moaned, nodding. He turned around and straddled over the chair, carefully lowering himself onto the dildo. Yuuri sighed the moment that he has bottomed out, his hands clenching to the seat, his legs trembling. 

“Start moving _ , Cher, _ ” Christophe smiled, “I want to hear that bell jingling.”

Yuuri groaned as he lifted himself up and thrusted down. With each motion his cock would shake and the sound of the bell filled the room. Christophe palmed the front of his jeans as he watched Yuuri bounce in front of him, his whole body painted with red patches, flushed from arousal, glistening with a sheen of sweat. Yuuri’s cock bounced, the bell ringing loudly as precum was freely flowing from his slit; he was desperate for release. Tears were starting to form as he tried to control himself from cumming. 

“Such beautiful music _ , mon amour _ ,” Christophe moaned, his own cock aching, “I think we can make more though.”

Yuuri whimpered as he watched Christophe stand up and unzip his jeans, his boxer briefs dark and wet. Christophe pressed his hand along the outline of his erection, “You like that,  _ Cher? _ You want to taste me? Have me deep inside you?”

“Sir,” Yuuri moaned out, barely able to make words, “yes please, sir.”

Christophe chuckled low as he lowered his pants and underwear to his thighs and sat back down, his erection thick and leaking. “Come get me nice and wet for you.”

Yuuri whined as he slowly pulled himself off of the dildo, his whole lower half quivering as he crawled over to Christophe. Kneeling up he nosed at Christophe’s cock, breathing in the scent that was his sex. His mouth watering, Yuuri opened wide and licked a wet line up Christophe’s shaft, his tongue swirling over his tip, lapping up the precum that had gathered there. Yuuri moaned as he tasted the salty flavour of Christophe’s precum and wasted no time before he had the whole thing in his mouth. 

Christophe groaned as he felt Yuuri’s mouth on him, his head bobbing up and down, drool dripping down his shaft. His fingers tangled into Yuuri’s hair as he encouraged Yuuri to take him further into his mouth, enjoying the way he only slightly resisted before completely giving in. He wanted it to go on longer, but already Christophe could feel his orgasm building. They had the whole weekend, there would be more time for languid blowjobs. Right now, Christophe wanted to thrust into Yuuri’s plump ass. He wanted to feel the way that his lover wrapped around him and sucked him deep inside. 

Christophe tugged on Yuuri’s hair, encouraging him to come off of his cock. He moaned seeing Yuuri’s wrecked face, his glasses askew as a line of drool and precum connected his mouth to Christophe’s cock. “Keep this up and I will explode right here,  _ mon Cher _ .” 

“I’m all yours,” Yuuri panted, “to do with as you wish, sir.”

“Keep looking like that and I am going to completely wreck you and never let you go.”

Yuuri whimpered, his whole body shivering with anticipation. “Please…”

“Come and ride me,” Christophe smiled, “let me hear music.”

Yuuri stood up and allowed Christophe to guide him backwards so he was facing out. Yuuri moaned as he felt Christophe’s cock penetrate him, slowly stretching him further than the toy. Christophe gave him a moment to adjust before he had his hands on Yuuri’s hips, encouraging him to bounce on his lap. Christophe thrusted up into Yuuri, enjoying how he would moan, his back arching as he was being filled. 

“I’m so close  _ Cher _ ,” Christophe moaned, “move faster. I’m so close, baby.”

Yuuri whined and moved faster, the bell chiming with each thrust, Christophe could feel the build of his orgasm.

“Cum with me _ , Cher _ ,” Christophe whispered, his hand moving to grasp Yuuri’s wrapped cock.

Christophe came, tugging at the ribbon, the bell falling to the ground, Yuuri came hard, his whole body shuddering before collapsing against Christophe’s chest.

 

* * *

“...that’s really the most memorable one I can think of,” Yuuri finished, “you think that will help with my program Viktor?”

Viktor sat, his mouth open as he tried to process what he had just heard from Yuuri, “You… and Chris?”

Yuuri smiled, “Uhh, yes?”

“Like, Swiss Christophe?”

Yuuri chuckled, “Yes. So was that enough or did you want a different story? I mean there was this one time…”

“No-- I mean,” Viktor held out his hand, “no, it’s alright. That was more than enough.”

 

* * *

 

_ A few weeks later…  
 **Bejing, China** _

 

“I know that fine ass anywhere!” Christophe chimed as he came up from behind Yuuri, slapping him.

“Chris!” Yuuri’s voice shook.

“So why didn’t you invite your boyfriend to the party?” Christophe grinned, “Am I not good enough for you?”

Yuuri flushed, “It was just hot pot. I thought you weren’t flying in until tomorrow.”

Christophe chuckle, “Josef changed plans on me. Surprised?”

“Very.”

Christophe caressed Yuuri’s ass, “hmm, feels like your coach has been working you hard. Should I be jealous?”

Yuuri covered his face with his hands while Viktor’s face went a brilliant red, his brain trying to put together words. 

Christophe chuckled low, wrapping one arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, “You told him about July didn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
